Promosi
by kaika0788
Summary: "Hujan, bakpao dan Luhan". Sehun belum pernah merasa seberuntung ini, selama karirnya menjadi tukang bakpao [HunHan/Sehun/Luhan]


**Promosi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-HunHan-**

.

Sudah hampir dua belas jam sejak hujan terus mengguyur, membuat segala aktifitas di kota ini terasa sangat lambat. Padahal ini akhir pekan, waktu paling pas untuk melepaskan penat yang terakumulasi selama seminggu ini. Tapi langit sepertinya sedang sangat sedih, hingga awan mendung masih enggan bergerak dari posisinya sejak pagi tadi.

Untung saja hari ini Luhan tidak punya jadwal apa-apa dikampus, ia sudah menyelesaikan segala urusannya demi menikmati waktu berkualitasnya selama akhir pekan.

Yang ia maksud dengan waktu berkualitas adalah dengan tidur sepanjang hari.

Lewat setengah delapan malam, ketika akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya. Begitu kakinya menginjak lantai, hawa dingin seketika menyapa kulitnya yang luput dari kain, ia merinding sambil memeluk perutnya yang mulai protes. Jika diingat-ingat, sudah hampir dua belas jam setelah lambungnya diisi makanan, ia hanya sempat sarapan nasi goreng buatan ibunya tadi pagi dan langsung berguling dikasurnya sampai selarut ini.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kamar mandinya, ia segera keluar menuju dapur. Namun berbeda dari hari biasanya, malam ini meja makan dirumahnya terlihat kosong. Ia lantas membuka kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa langsung disantap, tapi disana hanya ada bahan-bahan yang perlu diolah lebih dulu dan Luhan tidak ahli soal olah-mengolah makanan.

Satu gelas air dingin diteguknya sambil bersandar pada pintu kulkas, mengingat-ngingat pesan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk makan diluar, karena malam itu orangtuanya harus menghadiri sebuaha acara reuni yang seharusnya sudah dimulai sejak sore tadi.

Pesan ibunya itu membuat Luhan membuang nafasnya kesal. Berarti saat ini, ia dirumah sendirian dan kelaparan. Ia bisa saja kembali tidur, tapi perutnya tidak pernah bisa diajak kerja sama jika sedang lapar. Jadi dengan langkah yang diseret paksa, ia kembali masuk kekamar dan langsung mencuci muka seadanya, tak lupa gosok gigi.

Setelahnya, ia membuka lemari pakaian lalu menarik celana _training_ abu-abu dan _hoodie_ warna _peach_ yang ukurannya lebih besar dari ukuran yang seharusnya ia pakai. Bagian penutup kepalanya digunakan untuk menyembunyikan rambut berantakan yang tak mau repot-repot disisirnya. Tak lupa, ia mengantongi dompet dan mengenakan sepatu _running_ favoritnya lalu segera keluar untuk berburu makanan apa saja yang bisa membuat perutnya berhenti protes.

Untung saja hujan lebat diluar sudah berganti gerimis tipis yang jatuh seperti embun, jadi Luhan tak perlu repot-repot membawa payung. Ia segera melangkah cepat sambil sesekali meniup jari-jarinya yang kedinginan.

Disekitar rumahnya ada banyak tempat penjual makanan, tapi Luhan teringat bakpao daging yang kemarin dimakannya. Ibunya bilang ia membeli bakpao itu di sebuah toko yang baru dibuka, tepat diujung jalan. Katanya ada keluarga yang baru pindah ke rumah kosong disana dan mereka membuka kedai bakpao daging yang Luhan akui punya kualitas rasa seperti di hotel berbintang, meskipun sebelumnya ia belum pernah menginap di hotel berbintang manapun apalagi makan bakpao disana.

Dingin-dingin seperti ini rasanya pas sekali makan bakpao daging yang hangat dengan porsi yang dijamin bisa membuat lambung penuh sesak.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai kesana, namun sepertinya tempat ini benar-benar sudah menjadi favorit didaerah ini, karena bahkan dari kejauhan sudah terlihat antrian yang cukup panjang di depan toko kecil yang dimodifikasi hingga terlihat begitu unik. Sesaat tempat ini mengingatkannya pada kedai pinggir jalan yang sering terlihat dalam manga. Luhan lalu ikut mengantri dibelakang belasan orang yang sudah lebih dulu datang.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit, giliran Luhan akhirnya tiba. Dengan senyum cerah ia segera menghampiri si penjual bakpao yang berpenampilan seperti seorang juru masak, lengkap dengan penutup kepalanya. Lagi-lagi mengingatkannya pada paman penjual ramen dalam manga.

"Saya pesan satu" katanya sambil mengangkat telunjuk kanannya.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya disiapkan, Luhan meniupkan udara hangat ke telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan bagian wajahnya yang kedinginan. Ujung hidunganya memerah dan bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

Baju hangatnya tak mampu menghalau udara dingin. Kakinya digerakan seperti seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil ditempat. Luhan melakukan itu tanpa sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia tengah diperhatikan penjual bakpao didepannya.

Pria itu tersenyum menatap Luhan yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan _hoodie_ kebesarannya.

"Ini pesananmu" kata pria itu sambil menyerahkan pesanan Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya dengan senyum lebar, seolah tak sabar ingin segera melahapnya. Ia segera membayar sejumlah harga yang tertera di papan menu dan hendak kembali secepat mungkin ke rumah, namun tawaran menggiurkan dari si penjual bakpao menghentikan langkahnya.

.

"Karena toko kami baru buka, maka kami mengadakan promosi kecil-kecilan. Tapi ini hanya untuk pelanggan pertama dan terakhir yang datang setiap harinya dalam minggu ini. Mereka akan diberi satu bakpao gratis, jiika bisa menghabiskan satu porsi bakpao dalam beberapa menit saja. Dan karna kau pelanggan terakhir hari ini, kau punya kesempatan mencobanya. Bagaimana, tertarik?"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa pemilik toko ini bicara dengannya, dan benar saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang mengantri dibelakannya. Mungkin karena papan kecil bertuliskan _SOLD OUT_ yang entah sejak kapan digantung disalah satu kaca jendela toko itu.

Meskipun awalnya kaget dengan tawaran promosi tiba-tiba itu, Luhan tentu saja tertarik untuk mencobanya. Siapapun pasti tergiur dengan istilah beli satu gratis satu. Tak masalah dingin-dinginan sebentar, yang penting perut kenyang dan akan ada cadangan makanan untuknya nanti.

Dengan antusias Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum _kelewat_ manis. Pria penjual bakpao didepannya ikut tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Harus dihabiskan dalam berapa menit?" tanya Luhan membuyarkan lamunan si penjaga toko yang masih betah menatapnya.

"Eh? Oh, itu… selama yang kau bisa…"

" _Huh_?"

"Maksud-ku… emm.. dua menit. Kau harus menghabiskannya dalam dua menit"

Luhan menggaguk dengan semangat. Sebelum memakannya, Luhan menempelkan bakpao hangat yang masih terbungkus kertas pembungkus pada kedua pipi, dan ujung hidungnya untuk menghangatkan wajahnya.

"Siap?" Tanya penjaga toko sambil mempersiapkan _stopwatch_ di ponselnya untuk menghitung waktu.

"Ya!"

Luhan melepas kertas pembungkusnya dan merobek bakpao itu menjadi dua potongan besar. Udara panas dari bakpao yang bertemu udara dingin disekitarnya, menggumpal membentuk asap putih. Luhan mulai mengunyah, sesekali ia harus berhenti untuk menghirup lebih banyak udara karena tak bisa menahan panas dari bakpao dimulutnya.

Pipi putihnya yang gembul perlahan menampakan rona merah samar, bibirnya yang sedikit pucat juga mulai kembali pada warna merah muda yang menggoda. Ujung poninya yang sedikit panjang sesekali begerak tertiup angin dan menusuk kelopak matanya, membuatnya berkedip-kedip lucu. Lensa sebening kelereng berwarna coklat terang itu terlihat seperti matahari dilangit kelabu, dan bulu matanya yang panjang begerak pelan seirama.

Jika saja Luhan ini kucing, pasti sudah dikarungi dan dibawa pulang untuk dipelihara oleh si penjaga toko yang tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari pria yang sedang asyik mengunyah itu. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan lagi waktu diponselnya.

.

Ketika selesai menghabiskan bakpaonya, Luhan diberi sebotol air mineral yang langsung diminumnya. Penjaga toko lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Berapa waktuku? Apa aku berhasil?" tanya Luhan antusias sambil mencoba mencuri lihat pada ponsel si-penjaga toko.

"Emm…" Sesaat penjaga toko itu terdiam, membuat Luhan semakin penasaran.

"Dua menit… lebih sedikit…" jawab si penjaga toko dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Yaah…" Luhan tampak kecewa dengan hasilnya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menghabiskan semua bakpao-nya.

"Hei, ini hanya terlewat beberapa detik jadi kau tetap kuanggap berhasil." Kata si penjaga toko yang tak rela melihat wajah kecewa Luhan.

"Benarkah? Wah, terimakasih" ucap Luhan, wajahnya kembali ceria.

Seperti tertular, si penjaga toko itu-pun ikut tersenyum melihat senyumnya. Kemudian diambilnya satu kantong bakpao lagi dan diberikan pada Luhan.

"Terimakasih" jawab Luhan, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Segera disimpannya bakpao itu di kantong _hoodie-_ nya agar terhindar dari udara dingin. Ia sudah akan pamit ketika si penjaga toko itu lagi-lagi menahannya,

"Maaf, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menyebutkan namanya.

"Luhan."

"Nama yang cantik…" kata si penjaga toko pelan.

"Maaf?"

"Ah tidak, itu… em, boleh kufoto?" tanya pria itu lagi. Jujur saja itu pertanyaan spontan yang kemudian disesalinya. Ia pasti akan dianggap aneh, jika tidak punya alasan yang jelas untuk permintaannya. Luhan sendiri tampak bingung mendengar permintaan itu,

"Maksudku, kami perlu dokumentasi untuk nantinya kami pajang di sini. Beberapa pelanggan lain juga sudah kami foto. Jadi, jika kau tidak keberatan…" Untung saja otaknya mampu bekerja cepat memikirkan satu alasan brilian. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap Luhan setuju untuk difoto.

"Oh! Oke" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk, membuat pria penjual bakpao itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Luhan langsung mengeluarkan kembali bakpao yang sudah disimpannya. Ia ingin difoto bersama bakpao yang baru saja dimenangkannya itu. Si-penjaga toko segera membuka aplikasi kamera di ponselnya dan bersiap memotret.

Luhan mulai bergaya dengan bakpaonya. Diangkatnya kantong bakpao itu kedekat wajah bersama dua jari berbentuk 'V' ia mulai berpose. Si penjaga toko terus menekan tombol _shutter_ di ponselnya, tak ingin melewatkan satu pose-pun dari si-pria manis. Untung saja ponselnya dalam mode-diam, jadi Luhan tidak akan tahu bahwa penjaga toko itu sudah mengambil puluhan fotonya.

"Apa itu cukup?" tanya Luhan ketika selesai berpose.

"Ya" jawab si-penjaga toko sambil menunjukan salah satu hasil foto terbaiknya.

Setelah puas dengan hasilnya, Luhan kembali menyimpan bakpaonnya dan berpamitan.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih ya…" katanya lalu berbalik hendak menuju rumahnya.

"Luhan! Nanti mampir lagi ya, siapa tahu kami punya promosi lagi" ucap si-penjaga toko sebelum Luhan menjauh dari tokonya.

Luhan hanya menggaguk sambil tersenyum, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah. Ia tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya, hingga akhirnya ia berbelok di ujung jalan.

.

.

"Ya.. ya.. Oh Sehuun…"

Sehun, si penjaga toko terkejut dengan kehadiran sepupunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Promosi, _huh_!?" tanya Baekhyun, sepupunya yang ikut membantu Sehun berjualan bakpao di toko ini.

"Kau benar-benar… Kupikir kau hanya suka makanan atau minuman manis, ternyata seleramu pria manis seperti juga ya…" goda Baekhyun.

"Apa _sih,_ Baek." Jawab Sehun acuh, sambil mengganti _lock-screen_ ponselnya dengan foto pria ber- _hoodie pink_ yang tersenyum manis dengan kantong bakpao di salah satu tangannya.

 **End**


End file.
